1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power windows, and more particularly to a power window including a manual override for emergency situations.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,621,544; 3,791,071; 4,085,629; 4,182,078; 4,257,192; 4,553,656, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse manual override systems for power windows.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical manual override for automobile power windows.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved manual override for power windows and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.